


Hard Work

by SparklerHale1025



Series: NU’EST One-Shots [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: 1st Win, Aron deserves the world, Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Hwang Minhyun, Nu’est Members, Proud Boys, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklerHale1025/pseuds/SparklerHale1025
Summary: Aron was slightly emotional during their 1st Win.





	Hard Work

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at night because I was having some feelings that needed to be expressed.
> 
> I cursed once, is this tag okay?

Aron had a set of thoughts leading into this whole big day.

It was a natural process that anyone would do to be prepared for something. It was like a plan of future emotions. 

If they didn’t win. That was okay.

That didn’t mean he didn’t win, because he did really did want to, wanted to just see a small token to show all of their hard work to be held in their hands.

Because they’ve never won, not once like this.

But they had released a album that has been doing better then any their previous ones. Old songs were charting, still charting, their new songs were also doing amazing. Their album had sold very well. People knew who they were.

That was already a accomplishment. He was very happy.

Being nominated for first was also great in itself. Though if they didn’t win, he’d be sad, but he would live. 

Jonghyun was a complete understandable ball of nerves, and more tense then any of them as they waited backstage in the dim darkness. He wasn’t speaking, and his hands fiddled with his sweater. Minki was by his side, murmuring and trying to ease the air around them. Dongho was silent in front but spoke up to comment on other idols stages that had been on previously.

Aron smiled at the camera that was recording him and gave it a thumbs up. He smiled, but it showed just how nervous he was also.

Then it was only a couple minutes later they were on stage. Idols were behind them as they stood in a line, he was at the edge, looking at the MC’s. Got7 had smiled at them as they waited, which he smiled back and appreciated.

The announcement felt forever, but the counter lasted a few seconds.

Nu’est W

He couldn’t explain it. The first thing that happened as he lifted his hand to his mouth. There was a struggle for who to spoke, and Jonghyun shakily mumured something into the microphone, almost unheard in the screams of the audience. 

The next thing he knew was some hugging, Got7 had come over to them to congratulate them. As well as some Btob members.

After that, it was just a whole butch of crying.

Oh, right, by crying, Aron was literally sobbing. 

He hadn’t died, but everything flashed by in his mind.

Moving to Korea. Leaving his family. Training for Pledis. Debuting with a successful song. Having the potential. Disappointment. Japan. Jonghyun’s Letter (No leader should feel like that, he didn’t want his friend to think like that),Talks of disbandment (the dark thoughts, deep away of leaving.) His fucking knee injury.

Tears were streaming down his face at this point. He had lifted his hands to try to wind the anguish on his face, the complete emotional overtake.

He remembered the discussion of Produce 101. 4 members leaving. Him left behind, watching. The small guilt.

He remembered the hardships he went through, but more importantly, the hardships he didn’t. Sitting as he watched his members struggle through a survival show.

Minki came over to comfort him.

This encore stage was really a mess. 

His shoulders shook and he knew the others were also crying. He leaned near the floor despite the people around him before they all got in a group of hug, holding each other tightly. 

1st place.

9th place, Hwang Minhyun.

They managed to say thank you once more, he was still crying; his cheeks were wet and red, his breathe was shaking and his eyes were glossy. But they had to get off the stage. 

Backstage, Jonghyun moved immediately over to him, “Hyung, we did it.” He said in that choked up voice that made him want to cry more. “Hyung...” Like a weight on his shoulders.

Aron wrapped his arms around the small leader, pulling him tight against him. “You’ve done so well, Jonghyun. So well.” The others hovered nearby and he drawled them into another hug despite the stagehands politely asking them to head away. 

“I love you guys.” Aron breathed. 

“Hyung, you need to stop crying.” Dongho mumbled, obviously just as emotional.

“Never mind.” Aron retracted his statement, but he spoke in English.

Minki was next to say something, more like whine, “Hyung, I can’t understand crybaby’s.”

....

“And the Artist of the Year goes to...NU’EST.”

The stadium roared.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the last part just because I wanted to see how it felt to IMAGINE.


End file.
